Strawberry Waves
by Grymmlock
Summary: Kuwabara has a cousin who is returning from her trip in Makai. They absolutely hate each other and sometimes she plots his demise. What happens when she meets up with the entire Rekai Tantei? What happens when a new evil shows up? Hmmm...I wonder. R


Navei: Ok, so I am going to attempt to write a Yu Yu Hakusho fic...ooh goody.  
  
-_-;; : Oh no...this can't be good.  
  
Navei: HEY!!  
  
Mito: *squabbling continues in the background* Ahem...Here are the things you need to know...  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's affiliates, but we do own the added character(s) who we don't know the names of yet. Actually we won't know until teh story starts.  
  
Rating: R for later chappys and for language.  
  
The jist of things: (ha i figured out the main character's name..YAY!!) Ichigo-Nami Kuwabara is...obviously...related to Kazuma Kuwabara. They're cousins. They don't really like each other...actually, Chi usually plots his demise, but Chi and Shizuru are great friends. The story starts as Chi is returning from her escapades in the Makai.  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
Chi walked up the front steps of the house and pushed open the door.  
  
"I'm back from my trip and...nobody's here. Why the hell does this always happen to me?"  
  
She took her stuff to the guest room and took a shower. After her shower she dressed in red capris, black boots, a black tube-top, and she had three silver belts around her waist. She put her long, ankle-length, sea-green hair into a braid, pinned her chin-length blue bangs back, looked at her reflection with her silver eyes. After she was done with all of that she tied a bag to one of her belts and went to raid the kitchen.  
  
"Chi?" Shizuru questioned, looking up from the kitchen table.  
  
"Oh, someone's home. Finally."  
  
"Chi! I haven't seen you for some time now. So did you make any knew friends.*wink wink* *nudge nudge*"  
  
"No." Chi said, blushing.  
  
"Man that has to suck. So what were you doing there anyway?"  
  
"No reason. I just got bored with Ningenkai and decided to go to Makai. You know, being half cat youkai and half fox youkai really does you in."  
  
"I guess so. So, you wanna go visit Keiko, Yuusuke, and Kuwabara?"  
  
"Two high points...and one low point...Ok."  
  
The two girls left the house and made their way to Yuusuke's. When they got there, Chi walked right in and intercepted a hug from Keiko.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Keiko." Chi said, hugging her back. "You too Yuusuke."  
  
She walked up to Yuusuke and gave him a noogie.  
  
"Ahh! That hurts Chi!"  
  
"Oops...my bad."  
  
A light laughter came from the other side of the room and Chi spotted two more people. A tall boy with red hair and green eyes that smelled of fox. And a boy about her height with spikey black hair, w/ a little white in it, and red eyes that smelled of ice and fire youkai and...jaganshi.  
  
"Who are your friends, Yuu-kun?"  
  
"Oh, the tall red-head is Kurama and the shrimp in Hiei."  
  
"Hn." Hiei replied.  
  
"Hi. I'm Ichigo-Nami Kuwabara. But everyone calls me Chi."  
  
"You're related to the big idiot?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Why you little..." Kuwabara started.  
  
"Unfortunately...yes. But just by marriage, thank god. We're not blood related cuz I was adopted."  
  
"Your name means Strawberry waves?" Kurama inquired.  
  
"Mmhmm. Now let me get this straight cuz my nose is giving me a headache. Kurama is a fox youkai and Hiei is half ice youkai, half fire youkai, and has a Jagan eye. Correct?"  
  
"Yup." Yuusuke stated.  
  
"How did you know that?" Hiei asked suspiciously.  
  
"She's half fox youkai and half cat youkai." Shizuru stated calmly.  
  
"Oh yea...that's right. You're half and half like Hiei." Yuusuke said.  
  
Chi's eyebrow twitched and she brought her fist down on Yuusuke's head, knocking him out.  
  
"You didn't have to do that Chi," Kuwabara argued.  
  
Chi then did the same thing to him.  
  
"There, much better. Now that the two dunderheads are out cold it won't be so noisy. My ears are buzzing from their stupidity."  
  
Hiei smirked.  
  
"So, who wants souveniers from Makai?"  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
*squabbling continues in the background*  
  
Kathy: There's the first and most confusing chapter. If anyone has any ideas as to what they should do...tell me and I'll relay it to Navei.  
  
Mito: Yup yup. *eats a couple chocolates* WHEEEEEE!!! CHOCOLATE!!!! Please review!!! AND SEND CANDY!!!!!!! WOOHOO!!! WOOT!!!! 


End file.
